Legio Gryphonicus
The Legio Gryphonicus (War Griffons) was a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. There is very little information in Imperial records about this Titan Legion's founding, though they are suspected to have been founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. Legion History The Legio Gryphonicus take its name from the Forge World of Gryphonne IV, located in the Segmentum Tempestus. It can trace its lineage to the bygone days of the Great Crusade. During the Horus Heresy the Legio fought in the name of the Emperor of Mankind against the Forces of Chaos and earned battle-honours on many worlds across the galaxy. When Gryphonne IV was threatened by the approach of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan in 997.M41, the Adeptus Mechanicus refused to abandon this important Forge World to Exterminatus. Isolated and alone, and left for dead in an abandoned star system, the Legio prepared for war. Before the arrival of the Hive Fleet, Gryphonne IV boasted some of the finest defences of any Imperial world within the southern reaches of the galaxy. Gryphonne IV's War Griffons Titan Legion was feared for its world-breaking firepower and its Skitarii legions, whom were envied across the Adeptus Mechanicus for their discipline and precision. Yet, it was not enough to halt the Tyranid onslaught. The Skitarii were annihilated and devoured by waves of inexhaustible Hormagaunts and their Titan Legions torn asunder by Tyrannofexes and Tyranid Bio-Titans. Gryphonne IV was ever after a Dead World -- a grim testament to the folly of hubris and pride. The Legio Gryphonicus was presumed to be destroyed in the conflict, but later appeared during the 13th Black Crusade, to help augment Imperial forces by deploying the entire Legion in defence of the Fortress World of Cadia. Notable Campaigns *'Betalis System Conflict (894.M41)' - As commander of the 6th Cadian Armoured Regiment, and with the full powers as Consul Militant of the Betalis system, General Myndoras Odon issues a system wide decree to build their military forces in preparation of a massive Eldar invasion. Enroute to the Yarant System, an Imperial convoy containing a Titan transport of the Legio Gryphonicus receives an astropathic request from General Odon requesting the War Griffons homeworld to have them temporarily reassigned. The request is approved. At the time of the Betalis III incursion, they were able to provide eight Battle Titans in total to the war effort. On the ice plains of Betalis III, Reavers and Warhound Titans deploy, to close and engage with reported Eldar Phantom Titans of the Mymeara Craftworld. To search the vast frozen wasteland, the War Griffons split into two groups. The first group, the demi-maniple Invictus, moved across the northern Alacian Plains, a single Reaver Battle Titan flanked by a pair of Warhounds. The second and larger group, the Exaro maniple, consisting of 3 Reaver Titans and a pair of Warhounds swept up from the south. They were both shadowed by Batle Group Odon. Both groups closed and engaged with the Eldar Titans, losing one of their Warhound Titans in the process. In 895, the War Griffons would once again come into conflict with the Titans of the Mymeara Craftworld on the eastern continent of Betalis III. Facing an enemy half their number but significantly superior in terms of armament and speed, the Imperial Titan princeps knew that the odds were stacked against them as they stepped into battle once more. Splitting their group once again, the demi-maniple Nova, were short one war engine after the destruction of one of their Warhounds. In a series of skirmishes and assaults the two Titan groups fought that rand over half the length of the continent. A furious battle eventually ensued between the Titans of both races. Neither side escaped unscathed, as they both took serious losses in the engagement. Although none of the Eldar Phantoms were destroyed outright, the Titans of Legio Gryphonicus inflicted enough damage upon both to cause them to retreat. Had this not been the case then the war for Betalis III may have had a very different outcome. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - When Abaddon the Despoiler and his Forces of Chaos assaulted the world of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41, the Legio Gryphonicus was one of the Loyalist Titan Legions of the Collegia Titanica to help in the defence of that beleaguered Imperial Fortress World by deploying the entire Legion to throw back the hordes of Chaotic fanatics. Notable Titans *''Invicta Nova'' (Reaver-class Titan) - The Invicta Nova is the most ancient war engine within the Legio Gryphonicus. Over its centuries long existence, the Nova has seen action against many of the xenos races infesting the galaxy. Its previous experience fighting Eldar Revenant Titans was crucial to the Imperial Titans's successful defence during the Battle for Betalis III. The vital intelligence stored within the Nova's cogitators enabled its princeps to quickly locate the vulnerable points within the similarly designed Eldar Phantom Titans' holo-fields, and although none of the Eldar Phantoms were destroyed outright, the Titans of the War Griffons inflicted enough damage upon both to cause them to retreat. *''Magna Canais'' (Warhound-class Titan) - One of two Warhounds that was a part of the demi-maniple Invictus which supported the Reaver Battle Titan Invicta Nova. During an engagement on the Alacian Plains on Betalis III, the Magna Canis suffered catastrophic damage under the assault of an Eldar Phantom Titan, resulting in its destruction. *''Tempus Prima'' (Warhound-clas Titan) - One of two Warhounds that was a part of the demi-maniple Invictus which supported the Reaver Battle Titan Invicta Nova. Notable Personnel None recorded in current Imperial records. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The colours of the Legio Gryphonicus are a dappled grey camouflage pattern with yellow or gold colours. Legion Badge The Legion badge of the Legio Gryphonicus is a rampant winged griffon on a field of yellow. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus'' *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), p. 16 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), p. 28 *''Imperial Armour Volume One'', p. 8 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pp. 18-19, 36-38, 50-52, 56, 106-107, 110, 212 Gallery War Griffons Titan Order - Honour Banner.jpg|''Legio Gryphonicus'' Princeps Honour Banner WarGrifs_Kill Banners.jpg|''Legio Gryphonicus'' Princep Kill Banners War Griffons - Heresy Banner.jpg|''Legio Gryphonicus'' Heresy Banner - Flown by those War Griffons that have taken part in battles against Traitor Titan Legions File:Legio_Gryphonicus_Warhound.jpg|War Griffons (Lucius pattern) Warhound-class Titan WarGrifsReaver1.jpg|War Griffons Reaver-class Titan WarGrifsReaver2.jpg|War Griffons Reaver-class (Death Bringer Variant) Titan Category:L Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium